malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jade Raven
Welcome Hi, welcome to Malazan Book of the Fallen! Thanks for your edit to the Main Page page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 03:32, October 2, 2009 changes Hi there, i noticed that you logged in a few days ago and i'd love to discuss with you what you want to do with this wiki. I don't want to forge ahead and do stuff that you don't want done, so do drop me a line! — Game widow 21:56, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Glad you're back I've been very busy and have sadly neglected this wiki, so it's really good to see you back — Game widow (talk) 22:31, August 1, 2012 (UTC) News Hi, drop me a line at this address, i have some news that i can't post here — Game widow (talk) 01:27, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Wikia Guided Tour: Epic Fantasy My name’s Matt and I’m a community development associate for Wikia. I’m in charge of a monthly feature called “Guided Tours” where I interview experts on a given topic, asking questions about how they got into their area of expertise and how they recommend others do the same. Our next feature is going to be Epic Fantasy -- and Malazan definitely fits the bill! If you could provide answers, as short or long as you see fit, to the questions below, your responses will be featured in the article. Check out the last Guided Tours article for an example. Thanks! 1. Tell me a bit about yourself and your involvement with the Malazan wiki. 2. How did you get into Fantasy? Into Malazan? 3. How would you recommend a beginner get into Epic Fantasy? Any particular books/movies/comics/TV shows/games/etc. that would serve as a good starting point? 4. Anything you wouldn’t recommend? 5. Any additional advice you’d give to someone new to Epic Fantasy? 6. What resources on your wiki might be useful to an aspiring Epic Fantasy fan? Please let me know if you're unable to complete this before Thursday. Thanks again! Mhadick (talk) 18:55, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Book covers No problem. It was pleasure. --CzerepachPL (talk) 19:35, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Single-information articles Hi Raven, I think there should be a guideline regarding small articles. There is a class of articles that do not provide any information and could be deleted, because they provide a single piece of information. For example, take a look at the article on Okaros. All that is known about Okaros is that it is an Eleint. So, that article can only state that is an Eleint, and the only article linking to this page is the one on Eleint. The article on Okaros and the link towards it might be deleted without any information loss. They do no harm, but I do spend some time trying to improve them while that isn't possible. More importantly, for the reader it feels the Wikia is a bit stretched out: when you're browsing for fun there are a lot of these dead-end pages you run into. TL;DR: articles not worth writing nor reading should be deleted included the 1 link directing to it. Ozymandiac (talk) 12:12, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Opinions and questions Hope this is the right place to post these... I would disagree with Ozymandiac on the subject of deleting pages because there is not a lot of information. I came to this wiki as a user and as such would like every character ever mentioned to be included. It is exactly the sort of trivia I might be looking for. Unless there is a limit to the number of pages I can see no reason to delete even the smallest bit of information. Especially with books still being written in the Malazan world. Also wondered why there are extra spoiler warnings for some parts (tCG). As the series has been completed some time now, shouldn't those be deleted? (Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 12:48, February 2, 2014 (UTC)) Forum Forum sounds great, Jade_Raven. Ongoing discussions on the Empire forum will hopefully also result in more people getting active here. For those that don't want to get involved in editing... we could have weekly/monthly projects on the forum, collecting information on a given topic and then transfer over. The more interaction between Malazan Empire and Wikia, the better for both. On a different matter... I noticed that for some pages there is a polish language option. Would there be any interest in having some stuff translated into german? I could help with that. (Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 14:38, February 3, 2014 (UTC)) Forum post I have gone ahead and posted on the Encyclopedia user board as I had a few moments. If you are having a bit of time off - enjoy! (Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 15:18, February 3, 2014 (UTC)) 'Adding new templates' Hi, there. I need your help. I've added a Quotation template (Dialogue10) but the result doesn't show (i.e. the code doesn't work). Is there something I'm doing wrong?? Rohan62442 (talk) 09:01, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Paran's Host & the Malaz 5th Army The wiki has separate articles for each of the above pages, but the armies are the same. Even Onearm's Host redirects to the 2nd Army article. I've edited the 5th army page and it now contains comprehensive info. Could you delete the Paran's Host page and redirect it to the 5th Army page? Or is there a way for me to do that?? Rohan62442 (talk) 09:49, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Modification needed I would be grateful if you could have a look at my changes to the Scillara page. Under the Notes and Reference section, I would like to get rid of the extra 1 and get everything on one line but not sure how to do that. Thanks in advance :-) (Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 14:04, February 9, 2014 (UTC)) ...... Well... I am almost there, lol. Thanks for your help. It would be great if you could point me to a page where this template has been implemented so I could work out the rest. My usual way of working things out is to go to find a page that contains what I need, go to edit and copy how people did it. Is there a stunt page somewhere, that has pretty much every possible edit feature on it? (Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 09:49, February 10, 2014 (UTC)) ................ Had another go at it... sorted :) Thanks again for your help. (Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 10:04, February 10, 2014 (UTC)) Crippled God Epilogues I've recently created the two epilogues for The Crippled God. I checked the Adopt a chapter page and you've marked them as unfinished. I'd like to know what's missing in those pages, so that I can complete them. Rohan62442 (talk) 12:15, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Home Page/pbWiki/Translations Noticed the spoiler warning has moved - proof that it is much more noticeable now :-) And great to have the link back to the forum! Looking at the lay-out... The navigation pane on the right is quite prominent now... would it be good to have the search box located near? Just a thought. About the changes you made to the tCG epigraphs I put in. I can see the code you added... what does it do? Does it add the 'from Malazan Wiki' bit? Because, if so... I actually typed them out from the book itself. There is hardly anything on the pbWiki or Wikipedia from tCG. I don't mind... just want to know so I can implement it next time. It does bring me to another question: should we source reference the pbWiki at all on individual pages? A) We are likely to take on very small parts of it in many cases and certainly re-write most. B) What happens when these pages get edited, either here or over there? Would it not be best to have a general acknowledgment on the home page? Something along the lines of 'We owe thanks to...' etc..etc.. On the topic of the pbWiki... Maybe a line on the home page there, in bold letters, saying that work is now continuing over here would be a good idea. You may have missed my question about language translation in an earlier post... I looked in on a German fan site some time ago. I am sure I could get a few bods interested in translating stuff. What do you think? (Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 15:29, February 13, 2014 (UTC)) The Bonehunters I've begun work on the chapters, completed five along with the prologue. Can you check them and let me know if they're fine?? Also, how does one become a wiki administrator?? Rohan62442 (talk) 15:45, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Re-direct Thank you for sorting out the Sour re-direct. Don't ask why I never thought of simply using brackets - I blame the cold I am having :) Page removal I assume that I can not remove a page myself so could you do the honours, please. I created the following page in error: http://malazan.wikia.com/wiki/Meanas_mages Thank you (Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 11:46, February 21, 2014 (UTC))